Pela Luz do Seu Olhar
by Leka Moreira
Summary: Por que eles sabiam que ficariam juntos! [cont. MEU ÚNICO E ETERNO AMOR][song][RHr]


**n/a: **Continuação linda que demorou meio século para ser escrita de "Meu Único e Eterno Amor"! Espero que gostem!

**Música: São Teus Olhos **

**São teus olhos  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos**

_Já era noite e, depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente voltava a caminhar por aqueles jardins. Era esplêndido e glorioso poder pisar na grama mal aparada novamente, correr por entre todas as árvores enormes. Era magnífico sentir a brisa morna e leve do verão bater em meus cabelos sob aquele céu estrelado. E, acima de tudo, era ótimo poder ser livre. Após tanto tempo sendo prisioneiros de uma batalha que parecia não ter fim finalmente havíamos encontrado a paz. Finalmente estávamos juntos, unidos e vitoriosos em nosso objetivo. Eu adorava e ainda adoro relembrar como chorávamos de alegria quando, juntos, derrotamos aquele tão infiel, frio e calculista homem sem rosto fixo que tentava dominar nosso mundo. Porém, sendo um confronto forte e enorme, não pudemos, infelizmente, ficar livres de perdermos parentes e amigos. Essa, para mim, foi à parte mais dolorosa daquele final de batalha. Como fora horrível ver como um simples e estúpido desejo pode acabar causando tanta balbúrdia e discórdia entre todos os bruxos do mundo mágico. Para mim era escandalosamente terrível ter de presenciar todos aqueles feridos que entravam atormentados pelas imensas portas de hospital. Cuidar de todos e não sofrer fora realmente a __minha__ maior batalha. A parte mais difícil era lamentar a família pela perda. Avisá-los e ficar impune de qualquer reação ou sentimento era algo realmente impossível. Não dava para impedir que lágrimas rolassem livres e soltas por todo meu rosto. E, acima de tudo, não era possível não ter medo. Depois de ver tantos feridos e tantas mortes eu tinha um incrível medo de te perder. De nunca mais poder lhe abraçar. Porque, no meio de todos aqueles rostos indecifráveis, eu podia reconhecer meia dúzia que me faziam preocupar acima dos demais. E eu confesso a você que sofri quando notei que alguns daqueles poucos rostos conhecidos nunca mais abririam os olhos. Que eles nuca mais veriam as estrelas que voltaram a dominar o céu ao final da batalha. _

_Eu sei que é doloroso relembrar o passado. Tenho idéia de que você se sinta da mesma forma que eu quando pensa na lembrança ainda tão próxima que quase acabou por nos separar. Mas é impossível deixar isso de lado quando ainda domina nossos pensamentos. Foi você mesmo quem me ensinou a ser assim, forte! E eu sei que para ser assim é necessário enfrentar os problemas de frente e não os deixar escoar por uma peneira que, a certo momento, não mais permitirá que nada passe por ela e retornará todo o já passado para cima de novo. Assim, mesmo com coisas péssimas para recordar, eu tenho em minha mente a mais bela e doce lembrança de todos os tempos e séculos. Seus olhos, meu amor. Foram eles que sempre me manteram sóbria, viva. Era olhando para eles que eu tinha a mais plena e completa certeza de que você me amava, de que me apoiava inconscientemente e, acima de tudo, nunca me deixaria. Através de seus olhares eu tinha certeza de que nunca esqueceria como era a vasta imensidão de um céu estrelado, porque seus olhos, para mim, mostravam as estrelas. E fora realmente difícil ficar tanto tempo sem vê-los sorrir. Durante aqueles dolorosos meses que havia ficado longe de você, longe de seus olhos e olhares, confesso ter ficado desolada, atordoada. Era duro demais esquecer de como era doce e amável comigo. Inesquecíveis seus abraços e beijos quentes que me aconchegavam em um mundo perfeito. Seus olhos eram o meu mundo perfeito..._

**Você que acendeu a minha vida  
Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar **

_Amor, eu sei que agora você está comigo e que é realmente para sempre. Sei também que você sofreu tanto quanto eu e que podemos ficar unidos por não haver mais tanto perigo, porém preciso lhe dizer essas palavras... Porque, depois de uma carta de despedida para alguém que não havia realmente ido embora, eu realmente sinto que preciso escrever uma como forma de boas vindas. _

_Você não tem idéia de como me senti realizada e feliz quando abri a porta durante aquela manhã fria de inverno. Confesso que fiquei realmente irritada, pensando ser algum outro insuportável vendedor de interessantíssimos utensílios trouxas. Andei apressada e indignada, enquanto secava meus olhos úmidos. Agarrei a chave com as mãos tremendo. Sempre que me lembrava de você eu ficava assim, frágil, instável, como se fosse morrer. E era por isso que havia decidido escrever em palavras bonitas e em lembranças doces como estava realmente me perdendo. Para poder não tentar te esquecer, para ter de lembrar de mim. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e a rodei até que ficasse aberta. Quando comecei a abrir a porta já preparada para dizer que não estava interessada em quaisquer objetos, meu coração passou a bater mais forte. E quando a leve brisa fria passou por entre o pequeno vão eu senti você ali. Senti seu cheiro, seu perfume, seu espírito, sua presença. Senti seu coração. E fiquei simplesmente lisonjeada quando visualizei seu rosto cansado, porém alegre, à frente do meu. Juro a você que minha respiração foi embora junto às batidas do meu coração. Era um choque ver você na minha frente depois de tanto tempo acreditando que nunca mais o faria. Foi inevitável conter as lágrimas que já rolavam por todo meu rosto animado de emoção. Quando senti você em meus braços novamente voltei a viver. Todo o mal estava longe e ali só existia nós dois. Era magnífico escutar seu coração batendo forte próximo ao meu. Lindo tatear seu corpo e rosto. E principalmente mágico e revitalizador enxergar as estrelas brilhantes dentro dos teus olhos novamente. Notar que elas ainda sorriam, brilhavam e me diziam que, a partir daquele momento, estariam eternamente comigo._

_Amor, é ótimo ter você novamente perto de mim. Indescritível o modo como agora estou viva e realizada novamente. E é por tudo isso, querido, por todo o amor, por todo o carinho, por todos os sorrisos, por todos os abraços, por todos olhares, por todas as palavras, por todas as declarações, por todas as simples coisas, por todos os dias, por todos os anos e por todos os milênios, que agradeço a você por estar comigo novamente, e para sempre. Por estar vivo e por existir._

_Ron, acredite, me sinto a mulher mais sortuda e feliz do mundo por ser sua esposa, mulher, amante, namorada e amiga. Palavras são pouco para decifrar meu amor imenso e devastador por você. São simples e insignificantes para explicar e demonstrar todo o afeto que sinto, tenho e sempre terei por você._

_Te amo de todas as formas, jeitos, maneiras e modos._

_Obrigada por esses dois magníficos anos de casados. E espero que possamos comemorar essa data muitas, muitas, muitas e muitas outras vezes._

_Sua esposa,  
Hermione Granger Weasley_

**Meu amor,  
Se eu pudesse traduzir meu coração  
Todas as poesias feitas da paixão  
Não seriam o bastante pra dizer**

Rony terminou de ler a carta e a guardou novamente no envelope, colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo. Elevou os olhos a altura da esposa e a mirou com ternura, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas puras e doces que escorriam por ele. Ela era tão especial, tão linda, tão insubstituível. Ah, como a amava. Levou a mão ao seu rosto e o tocou de leve, como se fosse de porcelana e a qualquer movimento brusco pudesse quebrar. Passeou por toda a sua face límpida e macia. Sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz, seu queixo, suas bochechas rosadas, seus lábios... Aproximou o rosto e encostou seu nariz ao dela, sussurrando baixinho em uma voz surda, embargada e grossa.

- Eu te amo, meu amor... Você é tudo pra mim. Não tem idéia de como sofri por durante aqueles dois anos que estive longe de você. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser no teu rosto, na sua boca, seu cheiro. Te amo muito, acredite. E juro que farei de tudo para que possamos nunca mais nos separar...

Ele selou sua promessa cobrindo os lábios de sua amada com os seus num beijo quente, urgente, ardente, e provocante. Suas mãos dividiam as funções. Enquanto uma se ocupava segurando seu rosto a outra contornava todo seu corpo arrepiante e demoradamente. Hermione retribuiu ao gesto com igual afeição e desejo. Abraçava seu amado com força sob o tecido grosso e quente do pijama que os impendia de pertencerem um ao outro. Mãos atrevidas e quentes começavam a abrir os minúsculos botões da camisola dela enquanto outras delicadas se ocupavam em puxar a camiseta espessa que cobria o corpo excitado junto ao seu. Era como se tivessem sede e ansiedade por retomar todo o tempo perdido. Como se cada minuto fosse preciso - o que, para eles, na realidade, era.

E naquela fria noite de inverno aquele casal de amantes enlouquecidos um pelo outro se amaram mais uma vez, com o mesmo amor, carinho, gosto, e sensações de sempre. Tendo como cúmplices somente a lua e as estrelas que reinavam o céu escuro, o iluminado.

**No silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei  
Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei  
O lugar perfeito pro amor viver**

Flashback:

- Aposto que você não consegue me pegar! - gritou a garota de cabelos castanhos para o namorado ruivo, enquanto jogava a capa velha e gasta no chão e começava a correr por entre os vastos jardins do castelo de Hogwarts.

O garoto permaneceu menos de um segundo em seu lugar e saiu em perseguição à namorada, tentando alcançá-la. Os dois corriam risonhos e alegres pela grama molhada pelo sereno singelo. Era como voltar a ser criança e retomar o hábito de brincar de antigos jogos de roda. E, exatamente esses gestos infantis, tão doces, puros, que transformavam aquele casal no mais apaixonado de todo o colégio. E aquele tão ingênuo relacionamento em algo forte e sem barreiras.

- Não! Hahaha... - Hermione ria enquanto o ruivo lhe derrubava cuidadosamente no chão e ficava sobre ela.

- Ainda duvida que sou capaz de te alcançar para qualquer que seja o lugar para qual você vá?! - perguntou, rindo, ofegante enquanto prendia os pulsos da namorada em suas mãos, a altura do colo da mesma. - É melhor nunca fugir de mim, mocinha... - brincou.

Hermione riu, encantando o namorado pela mágica daquele alegre sorriso. Rony Weasley realmente adorava ver o sorriso daquela garota especial. Era como se algum tipo de mágica o prendesse mais a ela, como se houvesse naquela alegria uma voz hipnotizante que o chamasse cada vez mais para perto.

- Eu já te disse como eu te amo hoje? - perguntou melosamente.

- Já... - respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sorria marotamente. - Mas adoraria ouvir de novo...

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... - dizia entre um beijo e outro. - Te amo muito meu amor. Nunca me deixe...

- Eu não vou deixar... - afirmou convicta, ofegante. - Nunca... Jamais...

- Realmente espero que isso seja verdade... - brincou antes de colar sua boca na dela.

Aquela era a promessa que mais persistia entre os dois. Nunca deixar, inimaginavelmente esquecer, jamais ir embora... Palavras ditas com o coração mais escancarado de todos os apaixonados. Frases subjulgadas inconscientes, porém com valor mais do que irreal. Beijos dados às escuras, mas transformando em iluminado o amor ente aqueles dois corpos apaixonados.

Fim do FlashBack

**Meu amor,  
Que transforma o mundo inteiro em um jardim  
Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim  
(Só pra mim)  
Que a Lua se derrama pelo Mar**

FlashBack:

Mais um inverno congelante acabara de chegar, mas dessa vez não havia decorações enormes e felizes no Salão Principal, muito menos baile para a comemoração da data. Era a primeira vez que Hogwarts deixava o Natal passar assim, tão em branco e preto. Com sorrisos tristes e falsos nos rostos de cada um.

- Feliz Natal... - disse ela em uma voz rouca ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele pulasse de susto.

O ruivo olhou para trás e mirou a namorada com olhos tristes.

- Não há nada de feliz aqui - respondeu seco. - Tudo está determinantemente horrível. Estragado... Insuportável... Odioso.

- Rony... - sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido do namorado. Levantou a mão e tocou levemente seu rosto, passeando por todo o seu contorno. Aquecendo-o com a lã da luva quente. Seus lábios estavam frios e estavam cada vez mais excitados para juntar-se a outros.

Ele virou o rosto bruscamente para o outro lado quando ela se aproximou, retirando sem sutileza a mão que se detinha em sua face.

- Vá embora - mandou como se estivesse pedindo. - Eu preciso... Preciso de um tempo... Um tempo... Sozinho...

Hermione se levantou, triste. E antes de entrar novamente no castelo olhou para o ruivo e se reprimiu por querer que ele visse a lágrima que rolava por seu rosto doce.

Fim do FlashBack

- Esperei tanto por esses dias... - suspirou Hermione enquanto se aconchegava no peito quente de seu amado, tentando restabelecer o compasso normal de sua respiração.

- E eu fico eternamente grato que eles tenham por fim chegado... - respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça da morena e a abraçando mais forte. - Não poderia viver tanto tempo longe de você. Sem te sentir...

Hermione sorriu e descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Era inexplicável o modo como se sentia. Tudo aquilo parecia seu conto de fadas de criança... Ela tinha seu príncipe encantado e a certeza de que estaria feliz por toda a eternidade.

**Meu amor,  
Eu sabia antes de te conhecer  
Que os meus sonhos me guardavam pra você  
Esperando a hora de te encontrar **

**São teus olhos,  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos  
Teus olhos**

- O que foi? - perguntou o ruivo com sono quando escutou um suspiro ao seu lado.

- Nada, querido - respondeu Hermione. - Só estou... Feliz... Só isso... - completou. - Volte a dormir, esta tudo bem...

- Boa noite - disse, vencido, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Hermione sorriu. Havia acabado de lembrar de uma noite antiga. E achara simplesmente magnífico como seu sonho havia se tornado realidade...

FlashBack:

- Sabe papai... Eu sei como vai ser meu príncipe encantado - dizia a voz miúda e doce da menininha morena enquanto era coberta pelo pai naquela fria noite de Natal.

- Sabe, querida? - perguntou o homem em tom carinhoso, com um sorriso no rosto. - E como ele vai ser?

- Meu melhor amigo, muito amável e vai sempre me fazer rir. Ele não vai se preocupar em ser rico, ou ser pobre... Vai só dar importância maior para seus amigos e amores. Seus cabelos vão ser bagunçados e seus olhos vão me transmitir segurança, amor, carinho, sorrisos e todos os sentimentos que ele tiver... E vão ser da cor do mar, verde.

- Hum... - sorriu o homem. - E o que você vai gostar mais nele, querida?

- Não é óbvio papai? Dos seus olhos...


End file.
